Písně o návratu, svazek 2.
Písně o návratu, svazek 2. (v originále Songs of the Return, Vol 2) je kniha. Text Písně o návratu První příběho o Darumze Náš velký pán a zvěstovatel Ysgramor pak poslal své dva milované syny (kteří spolu s ním jako jediní přežili saarthalský masakr), aby vyhledali ty nejodvážnější válečníky země a připravili jejich velký návrat. Jmenovali se Yngol a Ylgar a na Atmoře patřili mezi nadané válečníky se světlýma očima a zářivou budoucností. Starší, Yngol, byl statečný stratég a znalosti, které vnášel na bojiště, znamenaly pro nejednoho protivníka porážku ještě dřív, než začal samotný boj. Mladší, Ylgar, měl neochvějného ducha, který ve válce podněcoval jeho neobyčejnou zdatnost a dováděl ho až k ohromujícím činům. Společně byli jako mysl a ruka schopni dobývat slávu a rozsévat absolutní zkázu v řadách všech nepřátel, kteří se jim postavili. Než se rozečli, aby shromáždili své mužstvo, potřásli si rukama dle starých zvyků, objali se a vysmáli se do nebes příběhům, které teprve přijdou. Mladší Ylgar se pak vydal do ohromných jylkurfykských loděnic na jihu a obstaral dvě lodě, jednu pro sebe a druhou pro svého bratra. Bylo rozhodnuto, že on bude velet Darumze a jeho bratr Harakku, a tím pádem poplují se jmény dvou nejoblíbenějších hvězd na nebi. Příběhy o Ysgramorovi a o divokých elfech vnesly lodníkům novou krev do žil, a tak vyrobili lodě, které každým coulem odrážely vznešenost jejich domoviny. Když byly přípravy hotovy, vyrazil Ylgar do , aby požádal své věrné přátele a rádce, jestli by se k němu nepřipojili na jeho výpravě zpět. Tou dobou se však již příběhy o nové zemi na jihu šířily doslova rychlostí blesku, a tak pouhá jeho přítomnost stačila k tomu, aby se i ti nejlepší válečníci vzdali svých momentálních závazků a následovali jej. Získal tak na svou stranu slavné sestry ve štítu, Frou a Grostu (které uvažovaly a mluvily jako jedna) a k nim se přidala i moudrá válečná učitelka Adrimk, která byla první, kdo je učil tančit v čepelích. Ta pak na oplátku shromáždila všechny studenty pod svým velením, kteří si své jméno měli teprve vydobýt, ale jež budou jednoho dne dobře známi: Hermeskra (Jenž odhodil svůj štít), Urlacha (Jenž plival oheň), Ramtha Velikého, Ramtha Merkylejského a Uche Dalekozrakého, jenž spatří první z mnoha úsvitů. V den poslední plavby, kdy flotila mnoha vesel naposledy spatřila vzdálená zelená léta na Atmoře, kráčeli oba bratři téměř ve stopách svého otce a čerstvých Pět set se již dočkat, až vyrazí k Tamrielu. Ylgar viděl, jak se jeho šťastný bratr daleko na vlnách usmívá, a proto si vzájemně vyměnili své válečné pokřiky. Toužili po brzkém dni, kdy jejich spojené posádky rozlijí proradnou elfskou krev po celé zemi a tu pak prohlásí za svou. Ale Kyninu pomoc není radno brát na lehkou váhu, a ačkoliv jim její požehnání dopřálo vítr, který dopravil statečné námořníky vstříc jejich osudu, dopadly na ně i její mocné slzy, které je nakonec rozdělily. V okamžik, kdy se prvně vzedmula bouře odloučení, se mladý Ylgar nebál, neboť měl silnou a schopnou posádku a jejich loď proplula lesem bouřlivých vln, jakoby všichni tahali za lano osudu společně. Když se obloha rozjasnila a Ylgar znovu novýma očima pohlédl na zemi svého dřívějšího a budoucího domova, věděl, že loď jeho bratra není v dohledu. Darumza dorazila pozdě a hned, jak byla vytažena na písečný břeh, rozběhl se Ylgar ke svému otci, aby zjistil, co se stalo s jeho bratrem. Velký Ysgramor a náš zvěstovatel, plakal pro svého ztraceného syna a útěchu našel až v objetí své jediné zbývající radosti. Posádka Harakku byla první obětí pětistovky a Ylgarova láska k jeho bratrovi mu vlila do žil tolik zuřivosti, že se jeho posádka již brzy zařadí mezi první vznešené a uznávané Družiníky. Výskyt * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kategorie:The Elder Scrolls: Dokumenty